


take and eat my body like it's holy.

by cinnamonvibes



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonvibes/pseuds/cinnamonvibes
Summary: Selina watches them all the time. She discovers the adoration Ivy exudes in regard to Harley is no longer friendly way before they have their first kiss. She notices, too, that Harley’s messages to a certain green haired monster go unanswered for longer periods of time, and that visits down to the circus are now pretty much nonexistent. It’s obvious - so obvious that the affection they share so shamelessly causes a bubble in Selina’s stomach she can’t quite describe.(Or, the time in which Pamela Isley and Harleen Quinzel extended their relationship to include the charming Selina Kyle.)





	

_you gotta move it slowly,_

_take and eat my body like it's holy._

_i've been waiting for you for the whole week,_

_i've been praying for you, you're my sunday candy._

* * *

 

Selina watches them _all_ the time.

She discovers the adoration Ivy exudes in regard to Harley is no longer friendly way before they have their first kiss. She notices, too, that Harley’s messages to a certain green haired monster go unanswered for longer periods of time, and that visits down to the circus are now pretty much nonexistent.

It’s obvious - so obvious that the affection they share so shamelessly causes a bubble in Selina’s stomach she can’t quite describe.

\--

Sundays are _their_ days.

Harley wakes up at 9am, loudly makes breakfast that Selina can no longer fall back asleep, and then makes her way into Ivy’s room.

They don’t resurface until the mid afternoon, where Selina sees that Harley’s sporting two small bruises on the base of her neck. Ivy follows suit, cheeks flushed and small lines etched on her back so vibrant that Selina can feel the tinge of pain on her own body.

“Long night or just another run in with Batsy Watsy?” She teases, but the green that oozes from her lips almost seems acidic. Selina taps her neck as a point of reference, which prompts Harley to immediately cover the hickeys with her hands.

(Bruce makes it clear that hickeys are off limits - it’s a professional decree, really, but then she sees the juvenile hunger that flares in their eyes, and wonders if Harley and Ivy spend nights making out in movie theatres just like teenagers.)

Harley’s laugh is loud and unabashed as she leans into Ivy’s side to place a wet kiss on her cheek. Her fingers idly tap against Ivy’s lower back, sliding underneath the fabric of her shirt. Ivy’s so relaxed against Harley’s touch, it sickens Selina.

“Mm, Pam-A-Lamb just likes to play a lil _ruff_. Don’t cha, pumpkin?”

“Every rose has its thorn,” Ivy replies smoothly, spinning around so that she can face Harley. Her legs seem to open on their own accord, allowing Harley to slide in between, their chests and noses pressed together.

“Disgusting,” Selina scoffs, takes her coffee, and leaves the lovebirds to make out in the kitchen.

\--

They _kind of_ do heists together, but it’s clear that the dynamic duo would selfishly send Selina to Arkham if shit hits the fan. The idea sort of sours Selina’s mood before they’re taking the streets by storm.

Harley mentions without really saying names that a _friend_ of hers had tried--but failed--to steal any bit of Gotham Museum’s newest Egyptian exhibit.

“ _Pwetty mush_ ,” Harley says through open-mouthed chews of lasagna; she swallows before continuing: “He said that the biggest obstacle was some sort of sleepin’ powder that gets sprayed through the whole museum, but Red ‘n’ I already gots that figured out, so--”

“--It’s a piece of cake.” Ivy finishes for her. Her body’s tinged a dark green, the sun outside to blame, and Selina notices the strong contrast between Harley’s pale complexion and moss green digits wrapping around Harley’s shoulder. “Harls and I can walk in first, I’ll absorb the sleeping powder, and then you can go all feline and jump down from the roof.”

“Eazy peazy, lemon squeezy.” Harley’s smile makes her nose crinkle - convincing Ivy to lean down and kiss the tip.

“Ugh, you guys are so fucking gross.” Selina takes the plate offered by Pam, and sits across from them on the kitchen island. “But I’m in.”

“Dope,” says Harley, ignoring the insult. “Finish up. We’re leavin’ in twenty.”

-

Selina will blame her stomach ache on a belly full of lasagna, but it’s clear the palpable jealousy exists solely because of Ivy and Harley in front of her.

They hold hands, seamlessly, throughout the heist. The alarm system’s been bugged off by Selina prior to their climb atop the roof, and they’ve located an opening that leads them right into the main exhibit.

The only time Harley lets go of Ivy’s hand is to use her hammer to smash a hole into the loose panels of the ceiling. Harley jumps down first, and Ivy maneuvers herself down with the help of her vines. When she saddles up behind Harley, she asks her - quietly, but not quietly enough that Selina can’t hear from her height atop the roof - if she’s okay.

Harley nods, kisses Ivy’s lips quickly, and walks off to explore the room. Standing in the middle, Selina can see that their movement has triggered the powder to escape the vents, but it’s no feat for Ivy, who simply inhales the extremity and smiles. She waves Selina down, who lands right next to her.

The courtesy passed on to Harley is not present with Selina, and she feels the annoyance bubble in the pit of her belly when Ivy doesn’t wait for Selina before telling her, seemingly rudely, to _hurry up_.

Whether it’s the residual sleeping powder trying to coax its way into her body and her defense system flaring up, or really, just another green monster looming behind her, but Selina _snaps._

“Ugh, _fuck_ you, you overgrown piece of _celery_." Selina rolls her eyes, and bobbles her head with a childlike taunt.

Harley’s ear quirks at the sudden disturbance, and comes into their vicinity with her arms cradling various jewels.

“Waz goin’ on?”

“I don’t know, but Feline Fury’s got a bone to pick with me apparently.” Ivy replies, crossing her arms. She’s looking directly at Selina.

“Just fucking forget it.” Selina retorts, pushing past Ivy and bumping her shoulder in the process.

That seems to set Ivy off, who uses her vines to grab Selina’s arm. The strength of the foliage burns a red imprint, and Selina doesn’t like the way green looks against tanned skin.

“Don’t fucking touch me, _Isley_."

“Why don’t you use your big girl words, _Kyle_.” Ivy uses her strength to spin Selina so they’re face to face. She’s close enough to kiss her. “Since you wanna cause a scene so badly, then _fucking_ speak. What’s going on with you?!”

“Like you fucking care about _anything_ going on with me!”

Harley’s dropped her items at this point, wrapped her fingers around Ivy’s shoulder, and is cooing her into submission. “ _Baby_ ,” her voice is soft, and Selina can instantly feel the shift in tension. The vines around her loosen, but they still keep her from being able to move. “Just let it go.”

It’s then that Ivy obliges.

Harley wraps her arms around Selina’s neck, while Ivy retreats with her arms still defensively crossed in front of her. “Of course we care about you,” she says, kissing Selina’s cheek and leaving a small imprint of cherry red lipstick for her to wipe off later.

But the mention of _we_ brings tears to Selina’s eyes. She wipes her nose furiously when Harley lets her go, turning away from their questioning gaze.

They don’t question her for the rest of the heist, and Selina isn’t quite sure if she prefers their easy ability to just let her go.

-

“Burgers on me!” Yells Harley from the backseat. Ivy’s up front with Selina driving the mustang convertible.

Harley leans up against the passenger seat, reaching for Ivy’s hands as her arms bend behind her. Like children, they wave their hands together in excitement. Selina rolls her eyes - she’s been doing that _a lot_ lately - but feels genuinely happy. She attributes the sensation to the thrill of the heist, but also at the two girls sitting next to her.

She reaches with her right arm to hold their hands, too.

“Prolly the first ‘n’ last time sumfin like this will ever be _that_ smooth.” Harley chimes in, kissing Ivy’s cheek first and then Selina’s. “Turn left ‘n that street. Best burgers this side o’ Gotham, that’s fer sure.”

There’s a silence amongst them that is natural. Ivy’s picked up a magazine from the front of the diner, and Selina’s going through her texts, while Harley chatters about a movie she’d seen earlier.

 _don’t know when i’ll be back_ , the first unread text from Bruce says. Her eyes sting as she reads on, _but i love you. keep harley and ivy out of trouble._

She’d understood upon their first interactions that his vigilante persona came first, but she had selfishly hoped for his entire devotion.

“ _Selina_ ,” Ivy’s voice is gruff this time, louder - distracting her from the quell of emotions stirring inside her stomach. Her eyes are wet. “You’re fucking _crying,_ Selina. _Again._ ” Ivy reaches forward, allows the tips of their fingers to touch. “Tell us what’s going on.”

Her bottom lip quivers, and she lets out a shaky breath. Standing abruptly, the chair squeaking with the exertion of her movements, she whisper-yells. “I just need some air, okay?”

She waits for Harley to joke or let out any quip about how there’s air everywhere, but instead her brown eyes notice that they’re holding hands under the table. The affection nearly makes her lungs collapse in on themselves, forcing her to exit the establishment lest she faint.

“In a second, Harley.” Selina hears them whisper while she walks out the door. “We don’t want to overwhelm her.”

Selina wants to yell in response, wants to let the heavens know that what she wants is someone to hold her like the fucking Grinch that is Pamela Isley holds Cindy Lou Quinzel, but the words don’t come. Rather, she shoves them into the back of her throat, and covers them with the smoke of a cigarette.

It feels like an eternity when Ivy and Harley come for her. They’re holding the entirety of their order in takeout bags, and Harley’s smiling vibrantly with a styrofoam cup in hand.

“Pammy said ya seemed like more of a strawberry girl, but I figured no one can say no to my man napoleon.”

The joke manages to garner a smile out of Selina. She accepts the drink, and looks at the floor before returning her gaze to the pair. “Ugh, you two are a pain in my fucking ass,” Ivy looks ready to respond, but Selina interjects quickly. “Thank you.”

It’s enough to placate the onslaught, but Ivy still keeps her eyes on Selina - so much that she can feel the prickle on her back when she turns to open the car.

“I thought I could drive,” Ivy butts in with her vines, taking the key from Selina’s hand. “We’ve got a surprise for you.”

-

She leads them to a secluded area miles away from Gotham, where a cliff overlooks the city and an airport. Harley’s the first one out of the car, bouncing out with a blanket seized from the trunk and placed on the hood. It isn’t comfortable in the slightest, but Harley persuades her to lie in the middle, with either girl on the side.

They each hold her hand, relishing in the silence and enjoying the slight sprinkle of stars visible.

Harley’s the first one to speak.

“Red brought me here on our first date.” Her head rests on Selina’s chest, arm extended so that her hand can lay on Ivy’s thigh. Ivy’s forgone the green seduction for a more human skin tone, which is now flushed pink.

“I wouldn’t call it much of a first date,” Ivy rolls her eyes, but covers Harley’s hand with her own. “It’s just a way to pass the time.”

“Well, anyfin involving ya is a date to me.”

Selina visibly fidgets, moving Harley off her chest.

(Both girls notice the shift.)

“Tell us what’s on yer mind, Kitty.”

She sighs in response.

“There’s nowhere to run, so…”

“Bruce broke up with me,” she lies, easily. “And it’s hitting me pretty hard.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Ivy’s voice softens, and she stretches her arm over Selina’s stomach. “He was a loser anyways.”

“No, he wasn’t.” Selina defends.

Ivy laughs.

“You’re right. He’s a one of a kind, billionaire playboy, who’s still head over heels for you.” Selina smiles at that. “Men always come back when they know what’s good for them. So, chin up, buttercup. Tomorrow is another day. A lady like me knows these things.”

“‘Sides,” Harley’s mouth is close to her cheek, Selina can feel her breath hot against her. “Now ya can spend all yer time with yer two best girls!”

“What’s not to love?” Selina replies, and holds both their hands against her stomach. Ivy kisses her cheek, and then brings her closer.

She knows everything will be okay.

\--

The week _almost_ passes by uneventfully…

...until Selina’s loneliness pushes her into desperate antics.

Ivy leaves for South America on a business trip, and Harley’s taken to spending the entire time playing video games, only to stop for their daily FaceTime date.

Selina’s heard nothing from Bruce, and tries to inhabit Harley’s space to keep her mind off him. It works easily, because Harley’s just as desperate for affection in the early mornings, right after she’s hung up the phone - having spent all night talking to Ivy.

The hyenas rest at the foot of Harley’s bed, and her nose is tucked under Selina’s chin. She’s stroking long threads of blonde, fingers scratching gently at the scalp when Harley breaks the silence.

“I’m afraid to tell Red I love her.”

“Why?” Selina stops her ministrations.

“I don’t think she’ll believe me.”

“I’m pretty sure she loves you too. It’s really obvious.”

“I know she does, but with all this Puddin’ stuff…”

“If he’s in the past, he’s in the past. Ivy’ll understand that, Harls.”

A pause.

“He’s in the past, _right?"_

“Yeah, yeah, ‘course.” Harley won’t look her in the eye, but Selina isn’t suspicious. “But sometimes… sometimes he just creeps up on me, and I get _lost_. I can’t control myself, and I’m tired of putting Pammy through that.”

Selina, with sensitive brown eyes and a tender touch, reaches for Harley’s chin. She cups her face, thumb brushing against the expanse of her cheek. She forces Harley to look at her. The movements chase away the resting puppies at their feet.

“He’s a dickhead,” she starts. “But he’s a part of you, and no one can blame you for holding onto that for so long. And, Ivy... Ivy’s stupid in love with you, Harley. From the flaws, to the crazy makeup, to the shitty past and horrors you’ve put her through. She gets it. She gets _you_.”

Selina stops, just long enough to brush the loose bits of hair matting against Harley’s forehead. “And I’d give up every diamond and jewel to find something like you two have.”

Harley’s lips quirk up into a small smile, and she’s just about to reply when Selina silences her. Her lips press soft and quickly against Harley's. Its chaste and shy, but the pressure of Harley against her is exciting in ways Selina hasn’t felt in a long time.

Her hand teases underneath the hem of Harley’s shirt, and she ushers it off pale skin. Harley shows no resistance, but rather allows Selina to take the lead in her moment of assumed bravery.

The kiss turns heated, a mesh of teeth and arms seeking for a sign of skin. They land, finally, on the small of Harley’s back, pressing her closer until there’s a rasp in Harley’s throat that resembles a moan.

It frees Selina from her animal like trance, eyes opening frantically. She pushes Harley away from her, who seems more confused than jaded.

“I’m sorry,” Selina starts, scrambling to get off Harley’s bed. Her actions are frantic, scurrying around the room with her head bent to the floor. Harley’s perched herself on her bed with her knees sinking into the mattress. She watches with curious eyes as Selina rummages around her room.

“God, Harley, I am _so_ sorry.”

“You looked like ya needed it, Kitty.” Harley’s smile is genuine, but the look in her eyes is something akin to pity. “S’okay. I promise.”

But it _isn’t_ , and Selina feels the loneliness creeping up behind her like Batman stalks his villains in the dead of night.

\--

Selina half expects Harley to ignore her, or for the reign of terror from Ivy to escape from the soil underneath their feet at any moment. Instead, she’s met with simple nonchalance from Harley, who’s taken residence on the kitchen island in boy shorts and a sweater she knows belongs to Ivy.

There’s a half eaten banana in her hand, and a phone against her shoulder with a smile brighter than the sun.

“Yeah, sweetheart. I’ve watered the whatchamacallits and the Begonia Venananana whatever!” Selina tries to sneak away from the doorjamb, but ocean blues see the movement from the corner of her eye and halt a conversation to call her over.

“Ya wanna say hi to Kitty, baby?” Selina doesn’t want to speak to Ivy in the slightest, but Harley’s already handing the phone in her direction. She takes it, reluctantly, and doesn’t hide the scratch in her voice from nerves.

“H-Hey, Isley. How’s South America treating you? Your roots grow in yet?”

“Har har,” Selina can practically see her eyeroll. There’s a long silence in between them. Selina desperately turns to find Harley, but the voice on the other line stills her movements. “Look, Selina… Whatever’s going on… we love you, okay? Pass the phone to Harley, I’ll be home soon.”

Selina takes it as a threat.

(She doesn’t come home for the rest of the week.)

\--

It’s a Sunday when she decides to come home. She knows that Harley will spend the entirety of the day locked up in Ivy’s company, so the chances of them seeing her are slim.

There’s pancakes on the table with saran wrap covering them for freshness, and a note that simply says: “Come find us.” It’s written in Harley’s doctor scrawl, barely legible but dotted with a heart, and stamped with a flower.

She has half a mind to toss the paper in the trash, but the curiosity kills her.

Foregoing the pancakes, Selina walks the distance between their kitchen to Ivy’s room at the far end of their warehouse-mansion. The sunlight gleams through the entirety of their home where glass walls line the hallway, allowing the rays to penetrate her skin. Her hand reaches the doorknob, but she stills her movements, placing an ear against the cool wood to gauge the situation behind the barrier.

There’s no sound, and it’s terrifying as much as it is enticing.

Selina half expects the influence of the Joker to come into play, with obstacles awaiting pass the threshold, but she’s met with a hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp, and vines twirling around her. They hold her in place, door shutting behind them, and Harley pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“What the _fuck_ are you two doing?”

“Playing a game,” and true to her word, a monopoly board lies in between with a scotty dog and boot placed on various cities on the map.

“We missed you,” it’s Ivy who speaks then, bottle of champagne uncorked and tipping against her lips. There’s a stained glass next to her, and Selina begins to assume that the festivities have started long before her arrival. The constricting greenery around her loosens, and Ivy extends the bottle for her taking. She looks between them; Harley’s smile inviting, and Ivy’s body exuding warmth to the otherwise chilly day.

She could never say no to beautiful women.

-

They’re 3 games deep into intensive monopoly, with 2 bottles of champagne and a _box_ of merlot wine when Harley randomly flips the board over so that the pieces scatter over the floor.

Ivy seems used to the outburst, but Selina was one roll away from passing GO that she’s pissed. “Seriously? You fucking did that on purpose. You _knew_ I was going to collect 200 and buy Boardwalk. _Ugh_.”

Instead of replying, Harley leans up, using her knees for leverage. Her face is inches away from Selina’s, Ivy watching with curiosity from her position against the headboard and pillows. Selina swallows, eyeing Harley wets her lips, and darts her own vision between both girls.

“I have a better game we can play,” she says cooly, arm snaking up to allow Harley’s hand to cup Selina’s cheek. She closes the distance in between them, Selina noticing out of the corner of her eye that Harley’s stretched her free arm to Ivy.

Ivy follows, astutely, crawling towards them on her knees. The weight of the bed shifts, but Harley’s still kissing her. Her response is instant, and the initial fear that had plagued her the first time they’d locked lips is gone. She can feel Ivy, photosynthesis coursing through her, all heat and energy pouring herself into each and every opened pore of her skin.

It’s a magical experience when plush lips press against her neck, Harley on her mouth, inching her back towards the pillows. She falls with Harley’s hand in her own, and Ivy’s fingers wrapped around her ankles to prompt her legs open.

Selina wonders, momentarily, if this is their first time teaming up like _that_ , and the thought makes her jealous. She chooses, instead, to focus on the ministrations against the inside of her thigh that are practically making her see stars. When her eyes open, lidded from the pleasure, she sees red hair in between her legs and the sight rumbles a moan from deep within her throat.

Laughter vibrates against her, and she notes Harley’s affections have transferred to the sliver of skin between her shirt and jean shorts. The palm of her hands slide underneath the fabric of the thin black shirt; Harley ushers Selina out of the garment, but the duality of both sensations has her writhing.

There’s something mystical about the way Ivy uses her power to ease the sex. Her vines latch against the loops of her denim shorts, sliding the article of clothing down the length of her legs to leave her bare.

“You were expecting this,” Selina can feel the quirk of Ivy’s lips against her clit. She curls her fingers into Ivy’s hair in response, nudging her closer against the slick heat of herself.

“You’ve wanted this for a while, haven’t ya, Kitty?” Harley’s hot on her neck, sucking a mark that screams _ours, ours, ours._ “Thinkin’ ‘bout us lots, probably.”

Selina can’t deny the reality, but she’ll be damned if she gives in to their teasing. “God, just _fuck_ me already.”

But _fucking_ just seems crude when Ivy’s making small circles against her clit, and Harley’s kissing her lips so tenderly while her hand slides in between their bodies.

Ivy follows Harley’s lead, lowering her ministrations. Her tongue slides in, surprising Selina - causing her back to arch, at the same time Harley presses her fingers on either side of Selina’s clit.

They work, all of them, in unison.

Selina lifts her hips, rocking them to the beat that Ivy’s set with her tongue, while Harley rubs in tighter circles to bring her to ecstasy.

She cums with a whimper, and inching for god to hear her pleas.

Ivy’s satisfied with herself, that much she can already tell. Her eyes are darker than usual, and she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand at the same time Harley nudges her fingers against Selina’s mouth for her to lick them clean.

“Was it all you wanted and more?” Harley speaks, cuddling into Selina’s right side. Ivy joins them, too, to the left. Her arm drapes itself over Selina’s body, landing on Harley’s fully clothed thigh.

It’s only then that she notices just how naked she is; how exposed she is to her two best friends.

“ _You_ guys planned this,” she finally has the energy to speak.

Harley removes her clothes first, but she doesn’t make any moves for a sexual encounter. Rather, waits for Ivy to go nude, and throws a blanket over them.

“We wanted you to know that we care,” Ivy smiles, squeezing Selina in place.

“We wanted you to know that we love you,” Harley pushes back Selina’s matted bangs from her forehead.

(And, Selina can feel the love radiating from both girls into her very soul.)

\--

Sundays are _their_ days.

Harley exits her bedroom, makes her way into Selina’s bed, and texts Ivy to join them.

Ivy kisses her first, pink lips gentle while a green thumb caresses her cheek. Harley has her laptop open on Selina’s bedside table, slow music bouncing off the four walls of their sanctuary. She sings along to the music next to Selina’s ear, accent strong and vocals off-key.

They’ll leave the comfort of her king bed once Harley’s stomach rumbles uncontrollably. They’ll laugh, together, and Selina will be the first to make it to the kitchen, already looking for pancake mix. Harley will sit on the kitchen counter, where Ivy will then berate her for unsanitary habits, saying: _Oh my god, Harley, you can’t put your bare ass there, we eat here_!

Then, Selina will cut the tension by slapping Ivy’s ass, and using that grip to pull her in for a kiss. She’ll reply for Harley, smile fitted with teeth and giggle child-like: _You’re heading into risky territory talking about ass and eating at the same time… you getting adventurous?_

In the next few weeks, Selina will proposition something serious. She’ll use the courage of the wine flowing through her bloodstream to ask for more nights spent together, and a strict commitment that keeps them from straying away.

Ivy will look at Harley with questioning green eyes, and Selina knows this has been a topic of conversation before.

Selina will wait for what seems like an eternity before Harley throws her arms around her, pressing their chests tightly together. She’ll say, with her lips curled upward, that _we’d been waiting for ya to ask, Kitty. I’ve always said that there’s no one in this Earth or any other Earth I’d rather spend time with than ya and Red_.

They’ll both reach out for Ivy, who will kiss them senseless and say _I love you_.

Selina will look at Harley with a face that reads _I told you so_ , and the Earth will spin on its axis, because nothing will ever change for the three of them.

(And when all is said and done, Bruce will text her about reconciliation and a love that burns brighter than the sun. But, Selina will dedicate her attention to the inside of Harley’s thigh, and murmuring words of affection against Ivy’s neck for the rest of forever.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo, no one kill me for not updating, but. This idea's been swimming in my head for SO long, I had to get it out. With that said, I've made a Tumblr that I plan on using for drabbles, prompts, and ask memes. If y'all could follow me, that would be dope! @space-ensemble
> 
> P.S. As always, I love reading all your comments and, seriously, you guys have no idea how much they mean to me. Thank you, for real.


End file.
